


Mysteries of The Mind

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Doctor Seto Kaiba was just trying to figure out what makes his new patient tick.





	Mysteries of The Mind

 

“New patient today, Doctor?” Mai, the head nurse, asked as they stood before the double sided glass, watching as the man was brought into the room.

“Looks like it. Make sure all the staff are aware of his history and have them be on guard.” Doctor Seto Kaiba said as he and his brother, Mokuba, double checked their recording equipment and what not.

Mai nodded and left, her heels clicking on the nicely polished tiled floor, even long after she closed the door. Seto straightened his tie and looked down at the file in his hands as Mokuba double checked that everything was in order for their new patient. Kaiba Correctional Institution was one of the finest facilities in the area. Their adopted father had made sure of that and Seto planned on keeping that title for as long as he was in charge. They took in some of the more violent, but mentally unstable patients from the local areas and today, they were getting a new patient.

“Joey Wheeler.” he muttered, reading over the facts.

The file explained everything: he was twenty year old high school dropout with a past history of violence and gang related charges as a juvenile, though they completely stopped at age 15. However, six months ago, he was charged and eventually acquitted of the first degree murder of his father. During the trial, it was decided that abuse at the hands of his father had caused him to snap and react violently and he didn’t need to be locked up because he was acting in self-defense. Seto coughed and straightened his back as he paused at the door. 

“Are you done?” Seto asked and Mokuba nodded as he got up to leave.

It was showtime. Seto moved to the other room and entered. Seeing a picture compared to the real thing was like night and day. The picture showed a young man with dark eyes and an empty look. The man before him seemed almost warm, eyes locked on the birds outside the barred window. On either side of him, however, were two very large orderlies, just in case.

“Mr. Wheeler?” Seto asked as he sat down.

“Yes?” the man’s voice slurred a bit, most likely the drugs they had given him when he first got there.

“Welcome to Kaiba Correctional Institution. I am Doctor Seto Kaiba, I will be your head doctor while you are here.” Seto explained.

Everything was clean cut and to the point, no point in making small talk when he was like this. Even now, Joey gave him a blank look, as if he was still processing what he was explaining.

“Do you understand why you are here?” Seto asked simply.

“I killed my dad.” he replied slowly.

“That’s right. You were placed here in order to get your life back on track and help you work through the issues you might be having.” Seto explained and his brow furled.

“I killed someone.” Joey repeated and Seto nodded.

“That is correct. You confessed to the crime after it happened. That was one of the reasons the court was so lenient with you.” Seto replied.

“I should be dead. They should fry me.” Joey muttered and Seto didn’t even blink.

“But you are not and we are here to help you, Mr. Wheeler.” Seto explained.

Joey looked at him for the longest time before looking out the window again. The birds were gone.

 

The first few days with a new patient is always the most difficult. As a doctor, you are on shaky ground and you are learning what could set them off, what causes them pain and what makes them happy, but Joey was different. His first few days were strangely calm, he took his meds without fighting, he did as he was told without force and he seemed perfectly content to spend his days in a drug induced daze.

One thing they did figure out, however, is that he gravitated towards weaker minded people. He had easily made friends with a few of their other patients such as Yugi Moto, a young man who suffered from severe multiple personality disorder after the death of his grandfather; Tea Gardner, a depressed young woman who spent her days daydreaming of stardom, and even two of their more complicated patients, Ryou and his twin brother, Bakura.

Bakura and Ryou were an interesting pair, always seen together and never apart. Bakura was the more violent of the two, often reacting irrationally to even the slightest provocation, but Ryou, as far as they could figure out, was harmless. He just suffered from an extreme case of codependency with his twin, but other than that, seemed just fine. When Joey and the twins were first placed in the same room together, everyone was on edge. Bakura didn’t like interacting with anyone new, but since it was lunchtime, that seemed to distract him enough for Bakura not to noticed.

He did notice, however, that Ryou’s lunch was short one pudding cup. As Bakura screamed up a storm, Joey got up and walked over, pudding cup in hand. Everyone waited to see what would happen, wondering if today they would have a fight to break up. Bakura stopped dead, scowl on his lips when Joey placed the pudding cup on Ryou’s tray.

“You can have mine. I don’t like chocolate.” Joey muttered before walking away.

Everyone held their breath, wondering what would happen next, but Ryou just opened his pudding cup and ate it happily while Bakura sat down, temper cooled for now. Crisis averted and from then on, Bakura and Ryou seemed to search out Joey every time he was nearby. 

One thing that didn’t change, however, was that Mr. Wheeler didn’t seem to think he deserved a second chance at life. Seto and he had gone around the block about the topic multiple times and so far, he hadn’t made any headway.

“Mr. Wheeler, what makes you think the world would be better off without you?” Seto asked in their weekly meeting almost two months later.

“I’m a murderer.” Joey replied simply.

“We’ve been over this. What you did was called justifiable homicide. You were protecting yourself.” Seto replied.

“He didn’t deserve to die.” Joey stated.

“According to your mother and you sister, he did. In their testimonies at the trial, they paint a very clear picture of your father as a violent man and always had been.” Seto explained.

“I shouldn’t have made him so angry.” Joey said, crossing his arms.

Seto just shook his head. Talking with victims of abuse was always difficult. They were trained to believe they abuse was brought on by their own actions. Sometimes talking about it was like talking to a brick wall.

“You were living your life. You had every right to life it as you saw fit.” Seto tried to explain when there was a knock at the door.

Seto glanced over his shoulder, frowning. Everyone knew better than to bother him while he was with a patient.

“Yes?” he called.

The door opened a crack and Mokuba popped his head in. Seto frowned and turned his attention to the door.

“Doctor, we have a problem. Bakura is acting out again.” Mokuba said and Seto huffed.

“Very well then. Mr. Wheeler, we will have to cut this meeting short. We will have to reschedule.” Seto said as he stood up. 

Joey was staring at the door, where Mokuba had just been. He seemed curious.

“You have a brother.” he said and Seto found himself feeling a little uneasy. 

He tried to keep Mokuba out of the eye of their patients, worried something might happen to him if he didn’t. But it wasn’t always easy, especially since Mokuba helped him run the place.

“I do.” he replied.

Joey smiled and leaned back in his chair. Joey didn’t say anything else and finally Seto had to leave. Joey was escorted back to his room while Seto dealt with Bakura’s newest tantrum. 

 

“Your brother seemed nice.” Joey said at their next meeting.

Seto paused before he sat down. This was the first time Joey had ever started a conversation and he wasn’t sure he liked where it was going. He never felt comfortable with anyone talking about his brother.

“And you have a sister.” Seto replied and Joey smiled.

“Serenity’s the greatest.” he said simply.

Seto watched as Joey seemed to blossom after that. They had touched on his mother and father, but he had never imagined it would be his sister that made Joey open up, but it was clear Joey thought the world of her. Seto listened as Joey told stories about him and his sister. About how they had grown up and how much Joey had missed her when she left. How happy they were went they finally reconnected.

“You and your sister are really close then?” he asked and Joey paused.

“No, Serenity left with Ma when I was younger. I didn’t get a chance to see her a lot growing up. We only recently reconnected.” he said sadly.

“Did you happen to reconnect when you were fifteen?” he asked.

There was a good five years span between fifteen to twenty that Joey had stayed on the straight and narrow. Seto couldn’t figure it out before, but if his theory was correct…

“Well, yeah. How’d you know?” Joey asked.

“So when Serenity came back into you life, what happened?” Seto pushed.

“She needed surgery. Her eyes were really bad and she needed help paying to fix them.” Joey explained.

“I got a job, quit school and started to work full time to raise the money for her.” Joey finished.

Seto tilted his head to the side, wondering. At fifteen, all of Joey’s previous violence and gang-related issues stopped dead. It had been something he had been wondering about for some time, but never had he thought Joey had just quit because he had something more important to do.

“So you dropped your entire life style to help your sister?” he asked.

Joey looked at him as if he was the crazy one.

“Of course. Serenity needed me. I wasn’t going to let her down.” Joey stated.

Seto wanted to ask more, he really did, but their time was up for today and Seto sighed as Joey left the room. Seto sat for a moment longer, idily thinking of what he was told as Mokuba entered the room. He hopped up on the counter and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Mokuba asked.

“Mr. Wheeler just revealed something to me and I am not sure what to make of it, but if it is true, then this could explain the missing time in his file.” Seto stated.

“Oh, that’s good, I guess.” Mokuba said startled.

Seto stood up and moved out of the room, Mokuba by his side. As they walked, they paused just outside the day room. Joey sat with Yugi, talking to him about something or another with a lot of hand gestures. Yugi just smiled and nodded along.

“It’s a good thing he gets along well with the other patients. Staff has also said he’s the easiest to deal with.” Mokuba mentioned.

Seto hummed and looked back at his file before sighing.

“I suppose we will just have to keep an eye out.” Seto replied.

 

A few days later, a new patient came into the institution. Keith Bandit, a older man with a long criminal record, sat smirking in the appointment chair, arms crossed. Seto could already tell he was going to be a problem.

“Mr. Bandit, welcome to…” Seto was cut off.

“Yeah, yeah, Doc. I know the spiel, listen.” Keith said leaning in.

“I know you think you can help me, but look, I’m not looking for help, got it? What I am looking for is a get out of jail free card, if you catch my drift.” Keith continued.

“I’m afraid I do not “catch your drift”.” Seto said coldly.

“Then let me spell it out, I want you to put a little note in your file there that says I am bonkers, batshit insane, anything and everything is wrong with my head and we can move on from there, got it?” Keith said.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. You have been brought here because you need an evaluation for your trial. It is my job to give that evaluation to the best of my ability.” Seto replied.

His smile died and he stared at Seto with cold, hard eyes.

“Listen here, you little shit. I am not about to be talked down to. You either do as I say…” Keith trailed off.

“I think that’s enough for today. I will have you escorted to your room.” Seto said as the orderlies grabbed his arms.

“Hey! I am not done with you yet!” Keith snapped.

“Actually, we are, Mr. Bandit. I am not about to let you use my institution to get out of your problems. I will give you the proper evaluation and if I find that you are competent for trial, then that is what I will tell them. Good day.” Seto said as Keith was dragged out kicking and screaming.

He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. He had looked over the man’s file and he was nothing to scoff at. He was highly dangerous and believed to be a biker gang leader. He had been arrested for six possible murders connected to his gang and if he was declared insane, there’s a chance he could get away with them. Seto had to be careful.

“Seto?” Mokuba asked as he entered the room.

“I’m fine. Mr. Bandit is just like all the rest of them.” Seto muttered annoyed.

“But we figured that when we got the call, right?” Mokuba asked.

“I just worry this time, we bit off more than we can chew.” Seto muttered.

 

The first real meeting with Keith went about as well as Seto expected. The man did everything short of decking him in the face trying to get him to declare Keith insane. The threats he had were, admittedly, creative at least, but not anything Seto hadn’t heard before. As he was dragged out, Joey walked in right behind him and looked at Seto.

“That sounded like fun.” Joey muttered.

He was getting better with the medication, less groggy and out of it now that he was getting used to it. His actual personality was starting to shine through as well.

“Mr. Bandit is just a little upset right now.” Seto explained.

“Sounded like more than that, Doc.” Joey replied as he sat down.

“Yes, well, he will accept it soon enough.” Seto stated.

He noticed a letter in Joey’s hand.

“I see you received some mail?” Seto asked.

They, of course, checked all mail and packages before they get to the patients. Joey smiled and unfolded it. It looks like he had been carrying it on him.

“It’s from Serenity.” he said with a soft smile.

“Is that so?” Seto asked.

“She started dating my best friend Tristan. She wrote to me to ask if it was ok.” Joey ran his thumb over her signature.

“And is it ok? I know things like that can be hard.” Seto asked.

“If she was with anyone, I’d rather it be Tristan. He’s been by my side for years and I trust him with her life.” Joey said.

Seto watched as Joey’s eyes traced over the note again. Most likely he already had it memorized by now.

“I was happy to see him at the trial, sitting with my Ma and sister. I was so scared he would abandon me.” Joey admitted with a blush.

“Is that something that has happened before?” Seto asked.

“After I decided to leave the gang, a lot of people stopped talking to me. I think they were scared that if they stuck around with me, they would be targeted.” Joey said.

“That can be a scary time.” Seto replied.

“They were all a bunch of cowards if you ask me.” he said hotly.

“Oh?” Seto asked.

“Yeah, they ran away like dogs with their tails between their legs. Don’t miss them one bit.” Joey muttered.

“You have Tristan still.” Seto pointed out and Joey smiled.

“Yeah, he was always by my side. That’s why I don’t mind. Though if he hurts her, they might just lock me up this time.” Joey said darkly.

Seto made a note of that in his file.

 

Weeks passed and Keith continued to be an issue. At first, he just caused problems in the appointment room, then he started causes issues with other patients. Seto had numerous complaints from staff and patients that Keith had zeroed in on Tea and other female patients to harass over the last few days, which led to him being put in isolation for the time being. Now he seems to have escalated to attacking staff when they came to check on him. 

Seto was at his wit’s end. Keith was too dangerous to keep here with his other patients. He would need to reach out and see if anyone else would take the man. Seto was on his way to put in a request for transfer when the lights suddenly went out. A blackout? He cursed, the last thing he needed right now was a blackout.

As he continued to walk the darkened halls, he prayed no one had escaped their rooms. The doors did manually lock, but some staff always forgot to do that. As he passed by a storage closet, he found himself grabbed from behind. Arm around his throat, he choked, dragged backwards into a dark storage room.

“Do I have your attention now, pretty boy?” Keith’s voice hissed in his ear.

Seto choked again and struggled to get free, but it was no use. He could see the black spots appearing in his vision, his lungs screaming for air. How had he gotten free? Seto started to feel his world slip away as he heard the door open. Suddenly, he had air. Taking in deep, gulping breaths, he leaned on his knees and elbows.

Thwack, thwack.

Seto wondered idly what that noise was, but was too busy trying to get rid of the dots in his eyes.

Thwack, thwack, thwack!

Slowly he turned his head and stared. Another person stood over Keith, wacking him in the head with the broken end of a broom. Over and over the blows came down, blood started to splatter on the walls and ceiling.

“Enough!” he coughed as he got to his feet and the person stopped.

A slow turn of the head revealed Joey standing over Keith, blood splattered across his cheek. Seto swallowed and looked at Keith. The back of his head was covered in blood, but he could still hear the man breathing and see his chest move. Joey took a step towards him and Seto felt ice go through his veins. Had they finally found it? What made Joey snap? He eyed the sharp, broken end of the broom and wondered if that would be the last thing he saw. Joey paused and looked at him for the longest time.

“You ok, Doc?” Joey asked.

“I am...fine.” Seto said after a moment.

Joey dropped the broom piece and looked him over before nodding.

“Good, I was worried.” Joey stated.

Seto wanted to ask, wanted to know how this had happened, but his brain was still trying to wrap around the fact he had nearly just died. It was then the lights came back on. Glancing at Keith, he let out a little sigh of relief. The man was definitely still alive and from what he could see, the wounds were shallow. Head wounds just tended to bleed a lot. He heard footsteps then and realized that the nursing staff must be looking for him.

“I’m gonna be in trouble now, huh?” Joey asked.

Seto let out a sigh. On the one hand, Joey had left his room without permission. On the other, if he hadn’t...Seto glanced at Keith and sighed again.

“Just stay here and sit on the floor. I’ll talk to the staff. Do. Not. Move.” Seto demanded.

Joey sat down and looked at him. After straightening his tie, he opened the door just to see Mai and two orderlies run by.

“Doctor! What are you doing in the storage closet?” Mai asked stopping, walkie talkie in hand.

“It seems we had a little bit of an issue, but it has been taken care of for right now. Please have someone bring a gurney.” Seto explained as he led them into the closet, Mai already calling for a gurney.

Mai’s eyebrows shot up, disappearing into her hairline as she looked at the scene before glancing at him. With a deep sigh, she took charge. The orderlies gathered up Keith as another nurse brought a gurney and they strapped him down. Mai went to check on Joey, who sat perfectly still while Seto kept an eye on the whole scene. This was going to be a bitch to report.

 

In the end, Keith had to get stitches and Seto had to make a whole report about how this situation happened. Keith was less than pleased with the whole thing when he woke up strapped down, but as far as Seto was concerned, he was to be transferred out of the institution and good riddance. Now, he just had to figure out what to do with Joey. He had seen the more violent side of Joey, but at the same time, Joey seemed to be reacting to the situation at hand. He would need more information.

At their next meeting, Seto cut right to the point.

“Mr. Wheeler, why were you walking around during the blackout?” Seto asked pointedly.

“To find Keith.” Joey replied.

Seto paused. That was really not what he expected.

“To find Mr. Bandit? Why?” he pushed.

“To teach him a lesson. Tea has been really upset the last few days. I wanted him to understand he couldn’t touch her like that and expect me to just accept it.” Joey explained.

“And your plan was?” Seto asked.

“To break his fucking hands. If he can’t keep his hands to himself, then he doesn’t get to have them anymore.” Joey said coldly.

Seto looked over his notes and then frowned.

“The day you attacked your father, did he say something about Serenity?” Seto asked suddenly.

Joey stared at him and he watched as Joey’s eyes darkened, his face seemed to harden.

“He called her a bitch. He said she was just like Ma, a no good bitch whore. That I was wasting my time working to get her eyes fixed when she could go out and make the money herself really easily.” Joey said darkly.

Seto nodded his head. So, Joey’s resort to violence came when he felt like his friends and family were under attack. They had considered as much.

“Is that why you attacked him? Attacked Mr. Bandit?” Seto asked.

“Dad didn’t know shit about Serenity. He hadn’t seen her in years. He had no right to talk about her that way. Keith was the same. A no good shit stain. He had no right to put his hands on you or Tea.” Joey said hotly.

Seto paused before he made a note. Joey was also upset about him being attacked?

“And why did it anger you that I was attacked?” Seto asked and Joey frowned.

“You have a little brother. If something happened to you, what would happen to him?” Joey asked.

Seto hated that those thoughts are exactly what went through his head when he was being choked. Hated that Joey and he seemed to both have the same understanding of their situations. As the older siblings, it was their job to protect the younger ones. Seto hated that he saw so much of himself in Joey.

“I think that is enough for today.” Seto said leaning back.

Joey nodded and was led back to the day room by Mai. As Seto glanced out the window, he noticed birds sitting on the tree outside and wondered. If their roles had been reversed, would he be the one in the chair? The birds flew away and Seto got up, ready to talk to the next patient.


End file.
